Pokemon: Keys and Locks
by Whoovey
Summary: A young trainer must travel the world searching for the truth of his father's death, but what other secrets lay hidden in this world? Follow along as he travels the world looking clues as to what happened! Rated T for Cursing and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Yep I redid it. I redid a lot of things, I changed it to where Blaez no longer has a legendary as a starter pokemon. I will not lie though, I never saw Latias nor Latios as legendarys, so I suppose that was my bad. Also let me state this, I am not perfect. I am going to make mistakes, lots of them. I have a friend who goes through checking for mistakes and stuff since I suck at it, so if it's something small and trivial, just let it go. Now if there is something seriously wrong, please leave a review or PM me. However that does not mean I don't accept criticism. Just tell me what you liked and what you didn't it helps me a lot. Thanks, and now onto the story.

** Pokemon: Keys and Locks**

** Chapter One:**Entrance

Look let's cut straight to it. I know this will sound crazy, and extremely improbable, but I promise everything I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true. I guess I should explain my situation to you. My name is Blaze Venuris, I used to be a normal fourteen year old boy who lived simple life in a simple town. I guess you want more than that though, huh? Well like I said I'm fourteen years old and live in Octavian Town. I have short white hair and bright green eyes, something both of which I got from my father. I'm pretty skinny, never a big fan of sports much so that's probably why.

I'm also considered short for my age, while most fourteen year olds are _supposed_ to be tall, strong, and outside being productive, I find myself to be quite the opposite. I like to spend my days either reading or fishing, as they manage to keep me calm and relaxed. I guess one reason fishing calms me so much is cause it reminds me of my dad. He died a few years back while travelling. We never got a body back, just two police men with a report saying of how he had fallen off a cliff when he was attacked by some pokemon. The odd part though, was one of the officers looked like he was about to break down crying. I mean I know it must of been sad scene, believe me, finding out your father died when you're only eleven is emotionally scarring. It just kinda felt odd that a random police officer who never even knew my dad would nearly break down.

He started visiting more often, to check up on us. Eventually one day he just kinda stayed, which didn't bother me much considering he came every day. It was never really official, but everyone could tell they were in love. I was okay with it, I'm glad she was able to move on. John was cool too, he had deep black hair that went down to his neck, along with a pair of purple eyes that made you confused on whether you should be scared of him or feel bad for him. He also usually had a blue jacket which I always though looked cool. My favorite part is that he never tried to be my dad, but more like an older brother. So they were able to move on, but I wasn't as able.

The day of my father's funeral was probably worse than when we first found out, for me anyways. I tried to remain as monochrome as possible, with being solemn the biggest emotion I showed. I knew it would have been normal for someone in my position to cry, I know mom was, along with the rest of the town that had showed up. See, dad was pretty popular around town for his fish, probably because he was one of the few fishermen in Octavian Town. I think it was right after the funeral when I kinda lost it. Everyone was telling me and my mom about "How sorry they were" and "He's in a better place" You know, stuff like that. After standing here for nearly an hour trying not to let any emotion, I had to let it out. Just not here...

I ran to me and my dad's favorite fishing spot, it was up on a cliff behind our house. It had a really beautiful view, especially at sunset when the sun was right against the ocean. However, it was just grey and gloomy when I got there. The minute I got there I pretty much fell to the ground and let everything I had been holding in, out. This became a common thing, as I came pretty much everyday. Some days I would cry, most I would just fish. Though there was one day when fishing didn't work.

It was about a month after the funeral, and as it turned out it was raining. I hated rain, it reminded me too much of the funeral. I started thinking, and the more I thought, the angrier I became. _Why did those pokemon have to attack him when he would never harm a pokemon?! Why did he have to be so close to a cliff when he always reminded me to always be careful around ledges?! _I was so angry and in tears that I started pounding on the ground below me, and I won't lie when I say that was the most idiotic thing I've ever done. So let's see, Small boy pounding on cliff edge, plus a ton of rain, you do the math. I don't think I'll forget the feeling of my stomach turn once the cliff edge collapsed. You would have thought that I would have had some final recollection, or laughed in the face of death, but no. My only thought aside from constant screaming was "Like father like son."

I think I blacked out before hitting the ground, because I woke up about twenty feet from where I thought I was gonna land, which is lucky cause I would have hit a bunch of unpleasant looking rocks. I do remember when I woke, the rain had turned into a full on storm, and that my leg was in a lot of pain. I mean yeah, the rest of my body was too, but my right leg felt a lot worse than the rest of me. After several, failed, painful attempts at standing, I decided to just sit which was _much _easier. That's when I noticed I wasn't alone.

There was a unconscious figure about ten feet from where I was sitting. I slowly made my over to the figure, it was covered in mud and sand so I couldn't make out much, but I knew I couldn't stay out here much longer. I grabbed a nearby stick which was able to support my weight, though it was still a challenge to stand straight, and began making my way home. I hadn't walked but a few feet when I thought about the unconscious person behind me. I couldn't just leave it here, who knows what would happen to it? It was still hell just walking though, and I wasn't even sure how I would carry them. Eventually, my conscience got the better of me and though "What would dad do?" Though my first answer was "Fall off a cliff" I went back and did my best to put my arm under and over theirs. It took a while, and a lot of pain, but I made it back to my house.

I pretty much barged through the door and muttered "Fell off cliff, broke leg, found washed up person." And I think I passed out after that. When I woke up the next day, the town's doctor, Doctor Tennant was putting a cast on my leg. He told mom and John I would be fine, that I just had to wear the cast for a while. This is when I got my first look at the person I had rescued. "It" turned out to be "She", and she was actually kinda pretty now that she wasn't covered in mud and sand. Her hair was a deep shade of red, like maroon, and had a few callicks here and there but ended in a long ponytail in back. Her eyes reminded me of a stone, topaz? No, I think it was called a fire opal. She was wearing a long sleeved grey blouse, along with some torn jeans, though both were covered in mud stains.

Doctor Tennant asked her some questions, like what her name was, where she was from, the usual. She didn't answer a single one, she didn't even speak! She just lowered her head. The Doctor said that she most likely had lost her voice, and that they would have to use some other form of communication. Mom and John weren't really sure what to do about her, we couldn't just kick her out, she had nowhere to go and no money plus the fact she had the disability of muteness. We decided to let her stay with us, there wasn't much of a choice, and how could we have lived with ourselves knowing we had just sent her off into the world without anything?

She was shy at first, doing her best to stay away from everyone, but she warmed up to us eventually. She seemed really close to John though, like she had known him before or something, maybe he just has that feeling about him? We decided to give her the nickname "Faust" which means "Luck" supposedly. I think it fit pretty well given the situation I found her in. Whenever she would eat, she would always eat like we were at some fancy restaurant. So after a few days of it, I eventually told her "You know, you don't have to eat like that. Me and John used to see who could eat the most amount of Mom's cooking." She gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen, then dived right in.

It wasn't until a few weeks after the accident that I began thinking about dad again. The thoughts from right before I fell blazed in my mind. "_Why was someone who would never harm a pokemon attacked? Why would he be so forgetful about something he always hammered into my mind?"_ Something wasn't right, and I had to know what. I did my best to sneak out without waking Faust up, given as she was sharing a room with me. Getting out to the porch wasn't easy, especially with a broken leg. I had to use my walking stick, but I managed to finally get there.

The air was nice and cool, with the night sky being completely clear of any clouds. During the course of an hour or so, I came up with a plan. I decided to become a pokemon trainer. This way I could travel the world and find out what happened to my dad, hopefully. The only problem was this meant I would be surrounded by pokemon on a daily basis. I'd just have to get over it I guess. The next day, when I told Mom she seemed a bit skeptical, but John was all for it. He said this would be a chance for me to get a better look at life, and that I needed to go beyond this small little town. It seemed to take a while, but eventually mom agreed to it. _  
_

I had to wait a few months to get my starter, given my broken leg. It still hasn't full healed, as I have to use a stick to keep myself up sometimes. My starter turned out to be a Treecko, which was cool I guess. MY anger issues had been low since the accident thankfully, though sometimes I felt it trickle up a bit. It was the day before I set out that Faust came up to me with a piece of paper. All it said was "Can I come with?" At first I was as skeptical as Mom was, but eventually I figured I could use some human company, so with Mom and John's permission, I brought Faust along.

The day we left was a exciting one, as soon as we stepped out we were greeted by pretty much the entire town. It brought a smile to both our faces, seeing everyone here to wish us luck. Pretty much everyone was here, Doctor Tennant, Mark the blacksmith, even Mayor Felix! After a ton of "Good lucks" we finally made our way to the edge of town. Mom and John were both waiting there, Mom of course had tears in her eyes and John was grinning. Mom reminded us to eat well, don't get lost, same old motherly stuff. Though in the end, she told us just to be careful and follow our instincts. That's when she gave me my father's old hat, a Purple and white baseball cap, with a black bill to top it off.

I gave her a big hug as John came over to whisper in my ear "Find Sasoriza" I wasn't sure what it meant, or what Sasoriza was, but I nodded all the same. As mom was talking to Faust, John handed me a map and said "Go through the forest and make your way towards Scalloper City, make sure you head there first okay?" I told him we would, and then gave him a hug and thanked him, as did Faust. Even though she couldn't talk I knew she was incredibly thankful for the small trivial things we had done.

After one last big hug, and a final "Goodbye, and good luck!" We left Octavian town. We made our way through the forest, looking at the trees and the pokemon that inhabited the area. I guess it was kinda pretty, so I decided to let treeko out to get some fresh air. He walked alongside us, cool as could be. So I guess everything was going fine, until we got attacked by a demon.

* * *

**Author's note again:** I did my best on this, so if it's riddled with problems well then I give up cause holy hell I have been working on this for over an hour dammit. Oh right, thank you so much for viewing! Click on my name for more stories that I've done, leave a review if you want and as always I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye bye!


	2. Encounter

**Author's note: **Chapter two? Yep. The only reason this exists is because of the constant support from my friends, so thank you! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review if you wish and thanks again! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters, pokemon is owned by it's respective owners, please support the official release.

* * *

**Pokemon Keys and Chains**

**Chapter Two: **Encounter.

You're wandering through the woods and suddenly everything goes quiet, and you think nothing of it. That is until the something with blood-red eyes and a panicked look on their face runs right into you from some bushes. What would your first thought be? Unfortunately mine was something along the lines of "_Demon"_. As I fell flat on back with a throbbing pain in my forehead, I managed to produce the most girly scream in the history of such actions. It appeared my scream had startled my foe as well, causing him to produce a scream that could rival mine.

Okay, that sounded a bit better in my head, but we really did stare at each other screaming for about a half a minute. It probably looked odd, especially from Faust's perspective. She just looked back and forth with a confused look on her face. Suddenly the boy said "Run!" and took off down the path to the right with a small dog-like pokemon hot on his tail. I'm not sure why, but I immediately got up and followed him. With a quick glance over my shoulder I said "Come on Faust!" though she was already right behind me as we chased after the boy.

We ran as fast as we could without tripping over and logs, and eventually caught up to him. He never slowed his pace though, as if he was running from something other than us. As it turns out, he was. It was at the exact moment of us catching up that we heard the buzzing, the buzzing of what sounded like a hundred angry beedrills swarming towards it's prey. Much to our bad luck, it was. I had been told stories when I was litte of how beedrills would take anyone who attacked their colony back to their nest to be eaten alive. I was not about to find out if they were true or not.

We ran for a good five or six minutes until the kid finally said "My house is right up here, come on!" I could tell all of us were relieved, we didn't want to become beedrill food, though after six minutes of running you start to lose feeling in your legs. We soon arrived on a beach with a small hut right near the water, and boy were we thankful! We rushed inside as quick as possible and slammed the door behind us. After a few minutes of tired moaning and stretching, we managed to get a proper greeting in order. He held out his hand with a grin on his face. "Hey, I'm Chap, Chap Silver. Nice to meet ya." Now that I got a better look at him, I could see he wasn't really a kid. Probably around my age, though just a bit smaller. He had a baseball cap on, similar to mine except green and backwards along with a spiky string of black hair coming out of the hole. He also wore a bright red zipped jacket with a brown satchel , along with a dark pair of jeans with some dusty old shoes. His eyes were also red, but not like his jacket. More like a blood red that just gleamed with mischief.

You're probably wondering why I always describe peoples eyes, it's kinda something I've picked up on over the years. Eyes can tell you a lot about someone, depending on how you think. Just by looking at this guy, Chap I think his name was, I could tell he was a bit of a goof. He had that look in his eye that pretty much told you he liked messing around and causing trouble. I didn't want to leave him hanging there so I held my hand out and returned the handshake. "Blaez Venuris." I told him. I pointed over to Faust who had finally caught her breath and said "This is my friend, Faust." She nodded, extending out her hand as well. Chap shook them both, and let me tell you that guy has a heck of a grip for someone so small.

Chap began telling us of what happened in the forest. "Sorry about the beedrils, they have a bad habit of doing that. I was trying to get to an apple tree which happens to be right next to their nesting place. I managed to get some and store them into my satchel bag here, but I kinda slipped and fell right into a bunch of them. That made them like, really mad so me and poochyena had to dash out of there. Then we bumped into you guys and then this happened!" He spoke really fast, maybe he had a sugar rush or something? I had to slowly back away a few feet as his poochyena curled up at his feet, besides my thing against pokemon, it looked really terrifying.

Chap then asked what we were doing all the way out here in this area. I told him about everything except the part about my dad, I just didn't wanna go into detail about that part. I didn't really know if my father had died under mysterious circumstances, it was just kinda like a slim chance of hope. Maybe I just wanted to see the world? I'm not really sure. Chap smiled when he found out we were trainers. "I'm technically a trainer, though the most training I do is when I'.m running from beedrills. We've actually had to battle our way out a few times, and we've got ourselves beaten more times then I can count. Good thing my parents taught me a lot about medical stuff before they left!" He had another stupid grin on his face, though me and Faust both gave him a confused look. "Your parents left?" I asked. "Where to?" He suddenly looked very nervous and decided to change the subject. "So are you guys headed to Scalloper City?" He asked quickly. "Cause if so I was planning on heading there tomorrow to pick up some supplies. If you want you can stay here for the night and we could head there together!"

We did owe him since he technically did save us from those beedrills, and some extra company would be fun I guess. Though I was still curious about his parents, there was no way he was living out here alone so I knew they must be somewhere. Chap took the extra time to show us around his house, though it was more of a hut. It had three rooms, the main room where there was a couch, a table, a cooler, and a weird looking TV, the normal stuff you would see. There was also a bedroom with a bed, a smaller one for Chap's poochyena, along with some shelves that held some random objects with some books to the side. Then there was the bathroom, it had a toilet and a shower, though the shower used boiled water from the ocean.

Other than that it was pretty comfy, if not a bit cramped for room. It was getting late, so I took the couch while Chap rolled out an extra cot next to the couch. At first I thought it was for Faust, but it turned out he let her have the bed and he took the cot next to me. Chap was asleep within minutes, though I lay awake for well over an hour. _Was I doing the right thing? Should I just go back before things got too difficult? So what if I do find dad, if he was able to come back surely he would have by now. Maybe I should just go back and accept things, I'm no hero..._ But then I thought about everyone back at home. Mom, John, everyone had believed in us and thought we could do it, even if they weren't aware of the actual reason behind it.

Even Faust had believed in me, and herself to the point of wanting to join me. How could I just go and say "Oh I think I was wrong, let's head back home!" She, along with everyone else would be so disappointed in us. I just couldn't let that happen, I knew Faust wanted to see the world, I could tell whenever she would look at the sky or the trees. It was a look that reminded me of myself, cause I _do _want to see the world, and go beyond the simple town I was born in. I knew that in my heart, I would never, ever turn back. And with that, I fell sound asleep.

**End of chapter** **two.**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about this one being short, I was about eight hundred words off from the last chapter, but I thought ending it would work well. I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys, so tell me if you would rather them be shorter and come out quicker or longer and them taking an extra day or two. Review if you want or if you wanna keep up with the story, follow! Thanks, and see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Arrival

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long, I promise I'll try to get these out faster!

* * *

**Pokemon: Keys and Locks**

**Chapter Three: **Arrival

When I awoke, everyone was already set to go. They decided to let me sleep in since it looked like I needed it. I felt a pretty good, though I felt even better after eating some breakfast Chap had made. It was mostly berries and other woodland stuff, but it still tasted good. After several bowls of Chaps's food, we decided to hit the road. He locked up his little hut real quick, though there wasn't much for anyone to steal in my opinion. Even so, we left the beach at about roughly ten 'o clock and made our way eastwards towards Scalloper City.

After about half an hour of walking, I noticed Chap never put Poochyena in a pokeball. I had just pulled Treecko so he could stretch his legs when I asked Chap "How come you never put your Poochyena in a pokeball?" He face turned red as he mumbled out "I uh... don't really have any pokeballs to put him in." He gave a small chuckle, though I could tell he was embarrassed. All this lead me to believe that his parents weren't coming back, or had never even been there to leave in the first place. I didn't want to embarrass him any further though, so I remained quiet and enjoyed the scenery with the two of them

After an hour or so of walking we stopped at a small spot under the tree where the sun wasn't beating down on us. We all began discussing the food that Scalloper city would have, soon enough we were all drooling. "I heard they have food that is sent all over the world," Chap told us. "Even all the way to Kalos!" I piped up saying "I heard that only the best trainers go there to eat." We were so engulfed in the thought of food we didn't notice the other two trainers until they walked up to us.

"Well well, what have we here?" One of them asked. He was a skinny guy, with scraggly back hair that looked like someone threw some burnt spaghetti on his head. His companion was smaller, bit chubby with short brown hair that was like a porcupine. "Some wimps who can't take the heat?" He and his friend started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah, what he said!" The smaller one said.

All three of us had a confused look, what was their problem? "Well after walking for an hour you would be a bit tired too," I retorted. "Especially in the sun." The tall one rolled his eyes and grinned. "Well then how about a pokemon battle?" He challenged. "That is if you're not too tired." They both laughed, again. "Yeah, what he said!" The smaller one said, again.

This time it was our turn to roll our eyes, were these guys serious? Me and Chap both nodded at each other, we could use a battle. The other two sent out their pokemon instantly. "Get out here Spearow!" "Go, Vulpix!" I remember reading that Vulpix was a fire-type, so Treecko would have to be super careful around it. Since our pokemon were already out, they stepped right up with a determined look. I was going to try to keep calm, even if I hadn't fished in a while, I was just going to keep things nice and smooth.

Once Treecko stepped up, for the third time now, they busted out laughing. The tall one was almost in tears as he choked out "T-that thing? Look at this Tony, he says he's gonna, gonna fight with that leaf right there!" The smaller one, who was most likely Tony, said "Yeah, w-what he said!" Okay, forget what I said earlier, cause I flew off the handle when they said that. "Did you just... call it... a _'Leaf'?" _I began. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY POKEMON A LEAF, HOW ABOUT WE SEE HOW DANGEROUS THIS SO CALLED LEAF REALLY IS, TREECKO POUND THAT VULPIX!"

They never saw that coming, and neither did the Spearow. Within a split second Treecko jumped and literally pounded the flying pokemon. Chap noticed the chance and sent Poochyena in. "Poochyena, tackle!" With that, Poochyena knocked that Vulpix quite at least seven feet. I noticed as the trainer's stopped laughing that Faust was walking down the path we were headed. What was she up to?

"Uh, Vulpix use tail whip?" Tony began, though it was useless as Poochyena slammed into it again, knocking it unconscious. "Vulpix return..." He sighed, sending the beaten pokemon back into his pokeball. The taller one wasn't done though, as he kept pushing his Spearow forward. "Come on Spearow, take that lizard down already!" It happily obeyed, cause soon enough Treecko was on the defensive side trying to dodge it's numerous dives. "Treecko knock that bird into the ground!" I said, though it was hopeless as the Spearow finally took him down by diving straight into him.

"Good job Spearow!" It's trainer praised, though the tables soon turned when Chap sent Poochyena after the Spearow. It was just low enough to where Poochyena could jump up and grab it. The spearow was dragged down to the grass and tussled with it for a few seconds before taking it out. The trainer looked in utter defeat as he returned the Spearow back to it's pokeball. I did the same to Treecko feeling just as defeated. Chap smiled with triumph as the two grumbled and walked off saying stuff like. "We'll get them next time, they'll see."

That's when Faust came back with a grin on her face. Before we could ask her where she went, she pointed behind her from where she came and beckoned for us to follow. Me and Chap exchanged looks before following after her. Once we go over the hill we were overjoyed to see a the peaks of Scalloper City in the distance. "Alright, we're almost there!" Chap said, jumping in the air. I could almost feel the enthusiasm flowing off of him, then again he was a very energetic guy. I was pretty happy too, Treecko needed a Poke-center soon and though Chap was good with medicine, a Poke-center would be much more helpful.

We continued on our walk to the city, filling in what happened while Faust was gone. I began thinking back on Treecko, had I been too hard on him? I had really just wanted to show those guys and ended up getting him knocked unconscious. I guess I never told you guys about Treecko much huh? It originally belonged to my uncle on my mother's side. I had known Treecko since I was little, and Uncle Eccleston said Treecko needed to go beyond our small town, just like me.

Soon enough, we arrived at Scalloper City. All the stories I heard were right, the town was beautiful! It had tons of buildings with all kinds of stores and restaurants along with ton of other things! First off though, we had to go to a Pokemon-center, luckily, there was one just down the street of the entrance. We quickly dashed inside to the counter. After a quick explanation, the nurse took Treecko into the backroom leaving us in the waiting room.

Chap told us that it would probably take an hour or two until we found out, and that we could go check out the nearby shops and food. I didn't wanna leave, but Faust agreed with Chap that I needed food. I sighed, and reluctantly followed them to check out the nearest restaurants and such. After a few minutes we finally one called _'Le restaurant hors de prix'. _All of us were looking forward to the food that awaited us, considering all we had heard from this place. The only bad part, was the prices.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars for a special?!" Chap asked in shock. Since we didn't have enough, we had to leave and find some other restaurant, the only problem was every single restaurant was extremely expensive. We sat on the curb, trying to think of how we could get some food, when a miracle happened. A man who was standing against the building spoke up. "Sounds like you kids are in need of some money, well do I have a opportunity for you." He handed us a small flyer for a missing person. The reward? _Five thousand dollars._ I looked up to thank him. "Hey thanks Miste-" But there was nobody there.

Normally, I wouldn't accept a offer from such a mysterious vanishing stranger, however we were pretty desperate. Faust seemed a bit suspicious of the stranger, but Chap and I were foaming at the mouth from the reward. We made a mad dash towards the southern exit of the city to Fallcrest Forest, where the missing person's house was. The missing person was a girl, her name was "Kohaku" It seemed odd that they didn't put the last name on there, maybe it was unknown? Either way, we were about to get a load of cash, one way or another!

* * *

**_Author's note:_**Man I should not have spent four hours on this, but I figured I needed to get this out here. Sorry if it's too short or too long, feel free to review if you want, it let's me know if you guys like what I'm doing. Thanks again! :^y


	4. Mansion

**Author's note: **Looking back, that last chapter was way shorter than I thought. I've decided to no longer make a chapter less than 2,000 words. Thanks again, and now on with the chapter!

**Pokemon: Keys and Locks**

**Chapter 4:** Mansion

It didn't take too long to get to our destination. We had to wonder through Fallcrest Forest for a while but we eventually came to what ended up being a huge mansion. I had never seen a house that big before, coming from a small town and all. Chap looked at the flyer again. "Yep, we're in the right place." He mumbled. "Fethail Mansion."

We all stood there, our mouths wide open from the size of the mansion. No wonder the reward was so big, only somebody with a ton of cash could live in this big of a house. Chap was obviously eager to find this girl and get the cash, so he went straight up to the door and pounded on it like his life depended on it. It wasn't long before a older man opened the door. I could tell this guy was a butler of some sorts as he was wearing a black tuxedo, a tie, stuff like that. Chap smiled and told him "Hi, we're here to talk about Koh. The girl who went missing?" The man nodded, saying "Right this way please."

He escorted us in, and boy was that place fancy! The main room itself was covered in beautiful paintings; a young boy playing a flute in the woods, a princess in a castle, and even what seemed to be a king in an underwater castle. The one word that struck me, was '_Elegant'. _I was actually enjoying them until I saw the last one; a painting of four people facing a wave of darkness. The thing that disturbed me the most, was that on the those four in the painting, was me.

I could tell that it was me in that painting. It had my purple and white hat, along with my black jacket. I didn't recognize the other three though, it didn't help that they were all facing away from me. One was a girl I think, she had a long blonde ponytail and a blue jacket. The next one was a guy, and had a green coat and dark red hair. The one on my right was a guy too I think, though it could of been a girl with short hair. He had short black hair, and a orange jacket. I asked the butler who painted it and all he told me was "That would be our dear Koh."

We eventually made our way to the garden where the parents were, though me and Faust had to listen to Chap complaining about how he wasn't in a painting. He did stop speaking once we sat down across from them. We had to pretty much shield our eyes from them the whole time though, their bright blue clothing which they were covered in from head to toe, reflected the sun better than any mirror could. It did help once the sun went behind some scattered clouds though.

They were obviously the owners of the place, considering their clothing and all. Aside from the bright clothing though, they looked fairly normal I guess, with dark orange eyes and an even brighter shade of orange hair. The father, who had a small mustach, began telling us the details. "Good evening, you must be the young heroic folk who have taken the time to look for our daughter." We nodded. "Yes sir," I replied. "We were just wanting to ask a few things; what she looks like, where she was last seen, stuff like that."

Tears began forming in his eyes. "Of course, she has short orange hair, like mine I suppose, and she wears the family color." He told us. Something tells me that the 'Family color' was somewhere between 'Eye melting cyan' and 'Supernova explosion'. The father couldn't go on as tears were now streaming down his eyes, turning his once proud mustache into a soggy looking unibrow. The mother then carried on for her husband.

"She was last seen in the Fallcrest Forest, it's just right beside the mansion, but it's a large forest I just..." And with that she also broke into tears. Me and Chap gave each other a uneasy look. I mean I know they were worried about their child, but this just seemed a bit dramatic considering they were now on the floor with tears pouring everywhere. Faust however, had a very concentrated look on her face. She was clearly thinking hard about something.

Not wanting to stay any longer, we excused ourselves. The butler lead us down to the entrance, though I noticed Faust was examining pretty much everything in the house. Especially the paintings, including the one with me in it. As we exited the mansion the Butler wished us luck. "I do hope you'll be able to bring Miss Kohaku back to us, it would be ever so delightful. There will also be a huge reward if you do." He reminded us. Chap's smile grew again. "Don't worry, we totally got this covered! Come on guys!" He said, dashing towards the nearby woods. I sighed, he just takes off without thinking doesn't he? We thanked the Butler and made began following Chap into the leaf-ridden forest.

You know for a forest with no leaves, it was damn difficult to navigate through. There was a path of course, but it would branch off at several points every now and again, and if you lost sight of it, you were pretty much lost instantly. We eventually caught up with Chap, who seemed to like the trees very much. I'm guessing he didn't leave his beach hut much, so these tall leafless trees were probably pretty spectacular for him. I liked it too, it was very calm and soothing in a way. It was kinda odd though, we didn't see many pokemon.

I think I saw what Chap called a 'Venomoth' and a Weedle. I don't like weedles, I really don't like them. Aside from that though, it was pretty much trees and leaves scattered on the ground. After a half hour of walking, it was actually starting to get eerie. Not scary or anything, but it did seem... out of place. I was about to suggest we go back and take a different turn when we heard something. Without looking back, I told the others to stay there.

I quietly walked a bit, following the sound until I reached what seemed to be a small area where the ground sloped down to make a grassy crater. The noise turned out to be singing, and it came from a young girl huddled by a tent and a small campfire. I could instantly tell this was Koh, she was wearing the same colored clothing, though not nearly as bright and reflective as her parents. She seemed to be wearing a sleeveless jacket with a hood up over her head, which seemed to have cat ears attached to the top.

This was awesome! We found Koh, and now we just had to find a way to get her home. I was trying not to let her know I was at the top of the hill, though slipping down noisily probably reduced any chance of sneaking up on her. She looked up, clearly started. I figured the best way to take this was to calmly introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Blaez. I'm assuming you're Ko-"

"Mudkip, water gun!"

I let out a small screech as a blast of water shot my way. I quickly dashed to the side, tripping over a root that just happened to catch my foot. Damn nature.

"Crap, wait no I didn't me-" Another spout of water headed at me, I scrambled up trying to move as quickly as possible. Suddenly, a loud cry echoed from the hill.

"Chap Silver and Poochyena to the rescue!" Chap shouted, about to run down the hill.

"Mudkip, Scald!" Koh said. This time, a steaming hot jet of water shot right at Chap, nailing him right in the face.

"OH MY GOD IT BURNS! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He shouted, panicking and screaming while running into circles. This lead to him running right smack into a tree, knocking him unconscious. I had to place my hand upon my face, only chap could do something like this. Of course I was no better, though it did make me feel good about myself. I didn't feel good long though, cause now Koh was focused on me again, telling her Mudkip time and time again to try and scald me.

Little did she know I had a trick up my sleeve. I reached on my belt, preparing to throw a pokeball.

"Go Treecko!" I shouted. The only problem was, there was no pokeball to throw. It was still at the Pokecenter in Scalloper City. I would have placed my hand on my face again, however I had to hide behind a tree to avoid being scalded by her Mudkip. That's when it hit me, where the heck was Faust at? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since the... beginning of the forest. Great, just great.

The next part of my story is simply me running around from bush to tree, trying not to be killed by a crazy girl and her Mudkip. I shall ease your suffering by telling you I simply screamed like a small girl for the next ten to fifteen minutes. I thought back to my home is Octavian Town, John had always been collector of swords and spears that he kept in his room. Why hadn't he given me some kind of spear or something? It'd be pretty useful right about now.

Oh I don't mean like maiming or something, just like hitting Koh up over the head with it. I'll admit it didn't sound as violent in my head, but moving on. I was scared, hands down. She had a very well trained pokemon, and the only other person with a pokemon was laying unconscious at the base of a tree. I was about to try and make a run for it when a I heard footsteps from up the hill. Maybe Chap had come to his senses finally? Nope, it was Faust! She grabbed a pokeball out of her pocket, and tossed it down into the crater.

Wouldn't you know it, out popped my Treecko who was looking better than ever! I don't think I'd ever been more happy to see a pokemon in my life. Stepping out from behind the tree, I gave my pokemon the commands.

"Treecko, quick attack!" He didn't object, quickly rushing after the small water pokemon. The move lived up to its name, quickly smacking the Mudkip twice in the face. Koh tried to retaliate.

"Mudkip, Sclad it!" But Treecko was just too fast for it. He jumped, landing a stomp right on Mudkip's head.

Chap finally came to, noticing the battle he sent Poochyena in for backup.

"Poochyena, help Treecko out!" He said. Poochyena nodded, rushing into the fray. With Poochyena there, it wasn't long until the battle ended. With one last pound, it finally fainted, thank god. Koh looked terrified, she started to walk backwards but stopped and sat down in front of her tent.

"So, you're here to take me back to my parents." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." I told her. She sighed, a look of defeat and misery washing over her face.

"You're probably wondering why I ran away in the first place." She said, and it was slightly true as I was a bit curious. Coming from a family who had worried about money from time time, I wondered why anyone would give up such a luxurious life. "I bet when they told you about me, they acted like the most dramatic couple in the world, didn't they?" We nodded. "They do that to make sure people think they care about me, but they don't. I'm not just saying that either, they always treat me like a burden instead of a daughter." She stopped for a few seconds before carrying on.

"They didn't like me because I was what they called abnormal. I didn't read or dance much, I was always outside, climbing trees and playing in bushes. They decided that I wasn't worth their time and tried to spend the least amount they could on me, whether it was secondhand clothes or whatever food they didn't think was good enough for them. A month ago, they decided to ship me off to some school to try and 'fix' me. That was the last straw, I grabbed my coat, some food, my moms leftover jewelry and her Mudkip. She bought it at the city because it was a 'Shiny' and it looked fancy. After a while, she forgot about it and I pretty much rescued it from her considering she never fed it." At this she stopped and stood up.

"Right then, let's go." She muttered, walking up the hill. The three of us exchanged looks, was she serious? There was no way her parents were that bad. Maybe she was just trying to think up a sob story so we would feel bad and let her go. Either way, we followed her back to the mansion. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to get there. She seemed to know the way home so we just let her lead. None of us spoke, making the forest even more eerie than before. When we arrived at the mansion, the Butler was standing outside.

"Oh glorious day, our dear Koh has finally returned to us!" He said, leading us inside to where her parents were sitting on the living room's sofas. Her parents and the Butler were all talking and celebrating with excitement, though I was so deep in thought for once, I didn't listen to a thing they said until the father handed me the bag of cash.

"Here you are young man, your reward for bringing our daughter home! Thank you oh so much!" He said, shaking each of our hands before walking off with his wife and daughter. I looked at the others, they were clearly feeling the same way I was. Chap didn't even seem that happy to be holding the cash he had looked so forward to. Faust was looking anywhere but the family, while I just stared at the floor.

That's when Faust poked me and pointed at the paintings. I didn't know what she was getting at, it was a bunch of random painting and pictures of the mother and father. That's when it hit me, the paintings and pictures which were numerous and scattered across the house were missing someone from each portrait. Koh. That's when I knew she was telling the truth, right then and there. I looked at Treecko, who was still by my side and pointed to the father, holding Kohs wrist.

"Treecko, pound!" Within a split second Treecko lunged at him, landing a good hit right on the back with his leg. Koh's father let go of her wrist, nearly falling over from the attack. She knew instantly what was happening and made a mad dash towards us, but was stopped by the Butler. an"Oh no young lady, you're staying right here!" He said. However he didn't anticipate a Poochyena being involved.

"Poochyena, use bite!" Poochyena went straight for the guys arm, not missing his target one bit. The Butler quickly let go of Koh, trying to get Poochyena off of his arm. Poochyena wouldn't let go though, and if Chap hadn't have called him back, I don't know if he ever would've let go. We all made a mad dash out of the mansion, running straight on towards Scalloper City. We heard the parents calling to us, but we didn't even turn our heads. Chap smiled as he held the sac of cash.

"We're going to eat so good tonight guys!" He said, licking his lips in hunger. I looked over at Faust, who gave me a big smile. We both knew I had done the right thing, I think. I turned to our newest friend and smiled.

"Well Koh, I'm Blaez, that's Chap, and this is Faust. I hope you're hungry!" She smiled too, a cute grin locked onto her face.

"You better believe it!" And with that, we made our way towards the closest restaurant, ready to have relaxing night.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Author's note:** Tired, please enjoy and review if you want. We reached nearly three thousand words which is a big deal for me! If you want more long chapters like this then please tell me! I only have had one review and that was for chapter one so PLEASE if you dont wanna review at least send me a message saying it's good or bad. Thanks, sorry if I sound like i'm begging I just need to know guys. Thanks!


End file.
